


Reassurance (And Jealousy)

by KingOnHisBoard



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Zane, Jealousy, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5867077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOnHisBoard/pseuds/KingOnHisBoard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ty is flattered by the attention of someone else. Zane is not pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reassurance (And Jealousy)

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this Tumblr prompt, as requested by an anon: 
> 
> _"Don't fucking touch me."_

“Zane!”

Ty’s voice carried through the store as Zane stomped through it, but he didn’t stop to listen – didn’t pause to see if his husband was still following him. (Not that he needed to, because Ty’s footsteps were heavy and loud behind him.)

Zane continued walking, heading into the kitchen and trying to slam the door behind himself. Ty stuck his hand out just in time, though, stopping the door before it could click shut. Inwardly, Zane growled.

“Zane, wait!” Ty tried again. He was repeating the same pleas he’d been uttering since they’d left the bar, and Zane studiously ignored him as he walked through the kitchen and into the storage room behind it.

He’d just made it into the room when Ty grabbed his elbow and Zane spun around, tearing his arm out of Ty’s grasp and glaring at him, eyes ablaze with fury.

“Don’t fucking touch me.” Zane snapped. Ty reeled back as if he’d just been slapped, and Zane didn’t wait for Ty to answer before he was walking further into the room, away from Ty.

His husband was persistent once he’d recovered, though, if nothing else, and Zane wasn’t surprise when he could hear the other man still following him. It did nothing except for making Zane feel even more pissed off than he already was.

The two of them had gone to the bar down the street, because Deuce was in town for a conference of some sorts – Zane hadn’t been listening properly when he’d been told why his brother-in-law was there, because Ty had been getting undressed while he’d been speaking to Deuce on the phone – and they’d agreed to meet up for drinks. (Non-alcoholic for all of them, because neither Ty nor Deuce had much of an interest in drinking that night, and neither man wanted Zane to feel uncomfortable.) It had been a pleasant night – meeting up with Deuce was always like that - but out of nowhere, some guy a few years younger than Ty had approached their table. And being a few years younger than Ty meant that he was a good number of years younger than Zane.

He’d been attractive as hell, and the way he’d looked at Ty was intimately familiar to Zane; it was the same way _Zane_ looked at his husband.

The man – _Damian_ , Ty had told him while he’d been chasing Zane home – had asked why Ty had never called him after the way they’d “hit it off” a few months prior. And Ty, the little shit, had been so surprised that he’d mumbled an excuse that definitely didn’t contain the words _‘Because I’m fucking married, dipshit’_ and Zane had left. Gotten up and walked right out, because they’d been married for nearly six years, and Ty apparently still refrained from telling strangers he was married when they were hitting on him.

Ty had followed him right away, shouting excuses and apologies and trying to explain even as Zane had stormed off, barely hearing a word his husband was saying because the pounding of his own blood in his ears was so loud that he couldn’t hear anything else.

Zane was so angry that the urge to punch the wall was almost overwhelming.

Almost.

Ty’s hand was on him again, and this time when Zane turned around, he didn’t just jerk his arm away; he pushed at Ty’s chest so he stumbled backwards before regaining his balance.

“I said, don’t fucking touch me!” Zane echoed himself, and he was so angry that his hands were shaking. “You don’t tell people you’re married when they hit on you? What the fuck, Ty?” Zane spat, and the way he was staring at his lover – his _husband_ – made Ty have to suppress a shudder.

He hated it when Zane looked at him like that; like he was about to cut and run because Ty had failed him. Again.

“I didn’t not tell him on purpose,” Ty insisted, careful to keep his voice down because he was not the one who had a right to be angry. He wasn’t the one who had a reason to raise his voice. “I honestly didn’t know that he was even interested in me until he gave me his number right before leaving.”

Zane stared at him for a moment, letting those words sink in, before he scoffed and rolled his eyes; releasing a laugh that was far from genuine. Far from amused.

“And you didn’t tell him when he tried to give you his number because?” Zane demanded, his arms crossing over his chest in a defensive position. His voice had lowered, taking on that dangerous calm that meant that Zane was shutting down.

Ty hated that too.

Shifting uncomfortably, Ty shook his head. He hadn’t refrained from telling Damian his marital status even when he’d gotten the guy’s number because he’d been interested. (He hadn’t been – not even a little bit, and he still wasn’t. He only had eyes for Zane.) But it had been… Flattering, knowing that somebody that wasn’t his husband still showed an interest in him.

“I was flattered,” Ty admitted quietly, stuffing his hands into his pockets and looking away. He could practically feel the way Zane’s eyes were boring into him. “It was right after my knee started giving out on me for no reason other than the fact that I’m aging, and I’d been feeling awful about myself. So it was nice, knowing someone like that could still be interested in me.” He went on.

“Someone like that,” Zane echoed, spitting out the words as if they were poison. “You mean someone young and gorgeous? Someone who’s not as old as your husband?”

Ty winced, because yeah, okay, he should probably have phrased himself differently. (He _definitely_ should have phrased himself differently.)

“Someone who’s not obligated to find me attractive because he’s stuck with me.” 

The words were uttered so low that Zane had to strain to hear them, but hear them he did.

Zane deflated, most of his anger seeping out of him within seconds of the words registering in his brain, and he sighed, stepping forward – towards Ty – with a shake of his head.

“Ty,” Zane said, hand going out to grasp one of Ty’s hands in his own. “I’m not stuck with you, and you know it. I’m with you because I love you. You’re the best thing in my life, and you’re sure as hell still the most beautiful, sexy man I’ve ever laid eyes on.” He went on.

Ty finally looked up at him, feeling silly, because _Zane_ was the one who should be angry, and here _Ty_ was, being reassured.

Which forces had been stupid enough to think that Ty deserved someone as amazing as Zane Garrett?

“I’m sorry if I haven’t done a good job at making you feel wanted lately,” Zane continued, stepping closer as his other hand settled on Ty’s hip. “I’ll do better, I promise. But imagine how I feel, knowing that someone probably fifteen years younger than me hit on my husband and my husband didn’t tell him he was married.”

Zane’s words were completely true and entirely reasonable, and Ty felt like an idiot. He made a pained noise, stepping closer and lifting Zane’s hand to his lips, pressing a kiss to the tattoo on the base of his ring finger.

Zane visibly shuddered.

“I’m sorry,” He said sincerely, as he draped his free arm around the back of Zane’s neck. “I should have told him, and I honestly wish that I had because there’s nobody I want except for you. Nobody else, Zane.”

Ty was pulled closer, and he buried his face against the side of Zane’s neck as his husband hugged him tight with one hand; the other still holding on to Ty’s hand between their bodies.

“No more not telling people who hit on you that you’re taken, alright?” Zane murmured into Ty’s hair, and he was rewarded with an instant nod against his neck.

“I promise.” Ty whispered, brushing the words against Zane’s skin and succeeding in making the bigger man shudder again. Ty smirked.

“You know, we haven’t fucked in here yet…” Ty drawled, once he’d pulled his head back enough to look up at his husband. That signature grin of his was fixed in place, because Ty knew what it did to his husband.

Sure enough, Zane groaned, rolled his eyes, and picked Ty up by the backs of his thighs to walk him back against the nearest wall of the storage room. Ty made a surprised noise, wrapping his limbs around Zane’s firm, capable body so he wouldn’t fall.

“That’s pretty impressive for an old man.” Ty said with a thoughtful hum as his back hit the wall.

Zane growled at him, and leaned in to drag his teeth against the sensitive skin on the side of Ty’s neck, right below his ear. “You wanna mock, or you wanna get fucked?” Zane rumbled, and it was Ty’s turn to shiver.

“Fucked, please.” He said, sounding just a little out of breath as Zane dragged his teeth down Ty’s neck and over his collarbone.

“Then shut the fuck up.” Zane hissed, pressing his hips into Ty’s and pushing the other man more firmly into the wall behind him. It was all Ty could do not to grin like a lunatic.

“Yes, sir.”


End file.
